À demi-mots (Laink et Terracid)
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: Terracid a des choses à dire, mais Laink n'est pas forcément prêt à les entendre. (L&T, un peu d'angst et beaucoup d'amour.)


_Hey. Parce que ça fait longtemps, j'écris en français ! Et parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie, aussi, j'ai osé écrire sur Laink et Terracid. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris._ _Voilà voilà.  
_

Laink & Terracid - À demi-mots.

La chambre d'hôtel tournait dangereusement autour de lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un grognement. Foutus buffet et boissons gratuites. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à même le sol, calant son dos contre le lit. Un claquement de porte plus tard, il fut rejoint par son ami qui n'hésita pas un instant avant de s'affaler de tout son long par terre, sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lourde. Terracid n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à avoir abusé sur l'alcool. La vision qu'offrait Laink – notamment son visage crispé dans une expression de pure souffrance – lui arracha un petit rire.

« Putain, c'est pas drôle mec, j'crois que je vais mourir.  
— Si tu voyais la gueule que tu tires.  
— Rah, ta gueule. J'veux pas que ta voix soit le dernier truc que j'entende avant de décéder. »

La remarque ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de Terracid, qui se fit alors un devoir de parler le plus possible et d'énerver son ami.

« Si tu dois vraiment t'en aller, j'voulais juste que tu saches... T'étais vraiment le meilleur ami dont on peut rêver. Ta gentillesse et ta douceur ne seront pas oubliées. Un homme si honnête, si juste, si courageux. » Les grognements de Laink l'encouragèrent à poursuivre, le ton teinté de moquerie : « Tu vois, j'pense que la nature t'a fait si petit pour compenser la grandeur de tes qualités, question d'équilibre. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. T'as toujours été là pour moi, dans les moments difficiles et ceux qui l'étaient moins, toujours plein de paroles réconfortantes et d'encouragements. Ouais. Il va bien me manquer ton p'tit cul.  
— Putain de merde. T'es le pire des connards Terra, j'te déteste, tu m'fais mal. »

Laink avait ouvert les yeux, et se tordait dans tous les sens en réprimant un rire qui devait aggraver ses maux de ventre. Il finit par pousser un râle et par abandonner la lutte, les bras étendus en croix. Terracid gloussa, fier de lui. Torturer les plus faibles, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Le silence envahit la chambre, à peine troublé par les petits gémissements douloureux de Laink – il avait toujours aimé faire savoir quand il se sentait mal. Le regard de Terracid se posa sur son ami, et il sentit une vague de reconnaissance monter en lui au moment où son cerveau décida de lui repasser les derniers évènements. _Putain de tequila de mes couilles._ Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de les retenir.

« Tu sais, j'te l'ai probablement déjà dit, mais... Tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, c'est ouf. J'sais pas comment te remercier. Que tu m'défendes, que tu m'aides à reprendre confiance, que tu postes une putain de vidéo pour dire c'que tu pensais. Tout ça... c'est juste ouf. Ça m'touche beaucoup. Et comme j'suis une grosse merde avec ce genre de trucs, fallait que j'sois bourré pour t'le dire vraiment. »

Le visage de Laink s'était étrangement fermé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés durement sur un point invisible. Un soupir sec lui échappa. « C'est juste normal. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque agacé. Terracid ne releva pas. Laink n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui sur ce sujet, mais son attitude ne l'empêcha pas de continuer : « J'y tiens, tu comprends ? Tout ça. La chaîne, notre travail, nos délires. Nous. » Laink émit une espèce de sifflement, signe que Terracid s'avançait sur un chemin qui lui déplaisait. « J'ai eu peur au début, que tu t'énerves, que tu t'en foutes. Que tu m'trouves faible ou j'sais pas quelle autre connerie, que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai laissé couler, j'pensais que ça passerait, mais c'était pire. J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu tellement peur de te décevoir.  
— Arrête de dire de la merde. Tu t'es senti mal, ça s'est arrangé, c'est tout. Y'a pas de grand mystère derrière tout ça. »

Nouveau silence. La respiration de Terracid s'était emballée, son regard toujours rivé sur son ami. Il y avait des milliers de pensées qui tourbillonnaient sous son crâne, mais l'alcool ne lui permettait pas de faire le tri. L'envie de prendre Laink dans ses bras le disputait à celle de lui envoyer un bon gros taquet. Franchement, l'obliger à user de rhétorique à cette heure-ci – et surtout dans cet état-là – était un sale crime.

« Tu comprends pas. » conclut-il, à moitié déçu. Laink daigna enfin tourner son visage vers lui, mais en voyant la froideur dans son regard, Terracid le regretta presque. « Qu'est-ce que j'comprends pas, Terra ? » La question le laissa pantois. Il devait se battre avec les mots, ses pensées, ses sentiments – il détestait ça. « Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, Damien ? » répéta Laink, cette fois avec insistance, et il lui sembla que ses yeux le brûlaient. La tête lui tournait, une envie de vomir le saisit à la gorge. « Tu comprends pas c'que j'veux dire.  
— Non. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Terracid prit un instant pour rassembler ses pensées, détachant son regard de celui de son ami. Il n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

« C'est pas normal. Ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'était pas de perdre des abonnés ou même la chaîne, j'sais pas. J'ai eu peur de te perdre, toi. De perdre tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble, c'qui nous lie. » Il baissa la tête, le cœur en panique, incapable d'affronter la réaction de Laink.  
« J'te savais pas si émotif. » fit celui-ci pour briser la tension palpable qui régnait entre eux deux, un rire forcé sur le bout des lèvres. Terracid lui en voulut, sur le coup, de prendre ça sur le ton de la dérision, mais il savait qu'il aurait fait pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés. Le rire de Laink se dissipa dans le silence. _Ça suffira pas cette fois._ Il flottait dans l'air quelque chose de lourd et menaçant, impossible à fuir. Rassemblant tout son courage, Terracid releva valeureusement le regard pour rencontrer celui de Laink. L'inquiétude vint obscurcir ses traits de ce dernier quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper et Terracid crut lire dans ses yeux comme une supplique. _J'suis désolé, Thomas._ Il laissa un sourire triste éclore sur son visage, dans une vaine tentative de rassurer l'autre.

« Ça veut rien dire ! » contra Laink avant que Terracid ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix. Il se comportait comme un animal en cage, qui cherchait à tout prix la sortie. « Ça veut rien dire Terra, t'es bourré. J'sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête là mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! C'est mort, archi mort. T'es pas en état de penser.  
— T'as peur de quoi ?  
— J'ai pas peur ! C'est toi qui déconnes. » Terracid fit tristement non de la tête, et Laink se redressa, haletant, rouge de colère. Il tenait à peine debout mais entreprit malgré tout de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Terracid, toujours assis, l'observa faire sans rien dire. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! T'as trop bu. Tu penses que tu sais c'que tu dis, mais c'est d'la merde. J'sais pas c'que t'as. Putain, on passait une bonne soirée ! Merde.  
— Ça sert à rien d'essayer, Laink. C'est trop tard. » Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, les bras ballants. La colère laissa place à l'impuissance et il posa à nouveau son regard suppliant, effrayé, sur son ami. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Timidement, Terracid passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit Laink se raidir, puis se détendre, puis se raidir encore. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, dans le clair-obscur de la pièce éclairée seulement par les lumières de la rue. Quand Laink parvint enfin à se relaxer, Terracid reprit la parole.

« Ça va rien chan...  
— Si. » le coupa brutalement Laink. Son ami soupira.  
« Écoute, Thomas, j'suis une grande personne. C'est pas parce que je...  
— Tais-toi.  
— Alors regarde-moi. »

Laink refusa d'abord, puis tourna doucement la tête vers Terracid. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de tout un tas de choses qui le firent frémir. « Putain, tu déconnes pas.  
— C'est c'que j'me tue à te dire. » D'un mouvement plutôt audacieux – mais aussi par curiosité – il leva très lentement la main, et, du bout des doigts, effleura à peine la joue de Laink. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent et il retint sa respiration. Terracid retira sa main. « Putain de merde. » lâcha Laink d'une voix tremblante. La composition de son visage, juste à cet instant – ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle court, ses sourcils levés, ses yeux arrondis par la surprise, les ombres mouvantes que créait la lumière – fit naître chez Terracid un désir violent de se l'approprier dans les moindres détails. L'hésitation était plus forte, cependant. Il inspira profondément, beaucoup trop conscient des endroits où leurs deux corps se touchaient.

« Laink, Thomas... » commença-t-il, gêné de profiter ainsi d'une telle proximité, mais il sentit le jeune homme bouger contre lui. Avant qu'il le réalise vraiment, deux mains agrippaient fermement sa tête de chaque côté et les lèvres de Laink s'écrasaient avec violence contre les siennes. Plus par réflexe que par réelle intention, Terracid passa son deuxième bras autour de Laink pour le retenir, car il s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui. Même s'il ne comprenait rien, il répondit au baiser, serrant fort le corps de Laink contre lui. La férocité de celui-ci le fit basculer en arrière, et Terracid se retrouva sous son partenaire, le souffle coupé. _Putain je rêve._ Il autorisa ses mains à caresser doucement le dos de Laink, remontant parfois vers sa nuque, descendant parfois vers sa taille, et il l'entendit gémir dans leur baiser. Une chaleur suffocante se diffusa dans tout son corps et le désir menaça de lui faire perdre pied. Les doigts de Laink se perdaient dans ses cheveux, tirant et frôlant à la fois. Il sentait son souffle fiévreux sur sa joue, le sentait glisser jusque dans son cou, laissant une traînée de frissons sur son passage. Bouillant, Terracid agrippa les fesses de Laink, et celui-ci pressa son bassin contre lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un hoquet de surprise. Laink se redressa légèrement, les mains posées sur le torse de Terracid. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné, mais Terracid vint à nouveau cueillir ses lèvres, l'étreignant avec force. Laink en profita pour les déshabiller, ses gestes mal coordonnés et fébriles. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne acheva de faire perdre toute raison à Terracid. Il leva un regard obscurci par le désir vers Laink.

« Putain, j'en peux plus, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi. » Sa voix était rauque. « Tu m'excites. » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou, et Laink répondit par un gémissement. Terracid l'attrapa par les cheveux et par la taille et inversa les positions. Ainsi, il put couvrir chaque centimètre de peau offerte à sa vue de baisers. Laink se tortillait sous lui, cherchant plus de friction. Ses mains passaient d'un endroit à l'autre, indécises – sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses – et Terracid sentait chaque zone où elles s'arrêtaient brûler. « T'es un beau salaud, tu sais ça ? » haleta Laink alors que Terracid avait empoigné ses bras pour les plaquer au sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Il le surplombait d'un air satisfait, se mordant les lèvres, bougeant imperceptiblement les hanches pour mieux torturer sa proie. Laink respirait de manière erratique, alternait gémissements et soupirs. Sa tête partit en arrière quand Terracid osa appuyer un peu plus fort. « C'est pas ça qui te fait bander ? » répliqua-t-il, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, puis s'égara le long de son cou, de son épaule, de son oreille. Laink avait la peau douce et chaude, et exhalait un parfum familier qui rappela à Terracid à quel point il avait retenu tout ce qui avait trait à lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le visage de Laink avec émerveillement. Il était à sa merci, complètement offert, et c'était étrange de le voir comme ça, lui qui cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot sur tout et sur rien. C'était excitant.

Il rendit sa liberté à Laink, dont les bras l'entourèrent instantanément pour l'amener tout contre lui. Terracid sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite, et celui de Laink résonnait contre sa propre poitrine. Il n'osait plus bouger. Le moment était trop beau. Des mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les dire. Laink faisait glisser ses mains sur son dos, sa respiration beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure lui chatouillait l'épaule. Terracid le prit dans ses bras et les fit doucement rouler sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux, laissant Laink venir se blottir dans son cou et une sensation de plénitude l'envahir.


End file.
